Lights
by Katraa
Summary: A hand slipped onto his shoulder, turning him around. And for some reason, those stupid christmas lights didn't seem so annoying anymore. [oneshot][ riku × leon ]


**Dedication** : _kingdomhearts222  
_**Author's Note**_: Another pairing brought up by a requester ;D In this one I purposally made Riku wayyy too cocky and self-centered. And Leon is just a ball of angsty fluff! Enjoy it :3 (I needed to write something like this after just finishing the next chapter of CNN, heh)_

_

* * *

_

_**L **ights_

Stringing holiday lights was _not_ his favorite thing to do. Somehow, he would always end up getting the damn things tangled together. Or even worse, tangled on him. If they were not tangled, other problems would arise. One common problem he _always_ seemed to encounter was a few dead bulbs. And when a few went, the whole bloody set followed suit! The second problem was the lack of a circuit to plug them into, so there would always be a gaping hole from set to set of festive lights.

Frustrated eyes narrowed on the string of lights in his hands. Emitting from them was a pure, white light that reminded the male of a boy he knew fairly well a few years back. Of course, he would be reintroduced to said male later that evening during the first annual Radiant Garden Christmas Party. Just the thought of said party made the old brunette cringe.

Drinking, partying, and _loud_ people. And now he was starting to sound like a complaining old person, terrific. Tacking the string of lights up on the banister rather hurriedly, Leon found himself grinning with satisfaction. Actually, gleaming was a _much_ better word. Shuffling his now frozen hands into his jacket pocket, the brunette made his way down the icy steps of Radiant Garden, heading back to the head-quarters.

He would sit by the fire with a good book, preferably away from that spunky ninja, and read. Oh, the thought of such was just too good to express in words!

Do not get him wrong, he had friends. He just did not go out of his way to make friends. That was all.

And perhaps that was why he really never got any presents on Christmas. The nerve of people! Especially after all that damn decorating he had just had to be put through! He never really liked this holiday anyhow…

Grumbling to himself, the rather scornful brunette (more so understood) continued his descend down the stairs. Of course, as lucky as he was lately, he was stopped at the bottom by a somewhat familiar face.

Brown eyebrows arched at the site of the other. Brilliant silver hair fell down to his shoulders, glimmering brightly in the moonlight. Emerald eyes starred with amusement at Leon whilst a cocky smirk remained apparent on his lips. Around the teen's neck was a single red, puffy scarf. He wore his usual attire; jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. But it was those eyes that put the stars to shame that really caused Leon to stop.

"Can I help you?" Leon grumbled, folding his arms to his chest, wanting to return to his room than be out in the cold any longer.

Riku gave yet another cocky smile as he tilted his head to the side. "Good question, can you?" Leon cringed from the sarcasm and conceited attitude from the other. He acted far to swaggering for his own good…

"If you don't have anything to say, move." Leon demanded, extending a hand to push Riku aside.

Riku was having none of this.

"Hey, don't be like that," Riku pouted, clearly not amused. Served him right. Leon paused, glaring at the silver-haired teen, awaiting a reason for him not to continue on. "I just came here to give you your present." Riku informed, hoping to make the other feel even a _bit_ guilty.

"Present?" He was feeling no guilt, just typical curiosity. "Why would you do something like that, Riku?" Leon asked emptily, figuring this was a trick.

"Yeah." Riku nodded with another smirk. "Want it? Or are you just too tightly wounded up to not care?" Emerald eyes were pleading with the brunette to just for once swallow his pride and accept another's kindness.

"I am not uptight." Leon declared, a bit angered at the idea. "Besides, I don't see any present with you." Yes, it must be a trick.

"Ah, that's what _you_ think." Another cocky smirk before Leon turned to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand slipping onto his shoulders and turning him around. Before he had a moment to respond, a pair of cold and arrogant lips collided with his rougher ones. Said lips glided over his own, taunting him and teasing him. Since when had Riku had an interest in males?... Leon thought bluntly, mind drifting off as he felt the other deepen the kiss.

Riku broke off, as teasing as ever. Skillful hands folded to his chest as he caught his breath, all the while grinning at the other swordsman. Leon blinked a few more times, completely dumb-founded and awe-struck for words.

"Merry Christmas, _Squally_." Riku declared, smirking as he walked away.

And for some reason, Leon did not care this time when the other made fun of his name.


End file.
